pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeforce Winds
This is the third episode of Flare Insignia. Plot Two days after the events of Claws and Laws, the gang of five gathered around a fire in the forest. Sear: Ah... That feels good. Sherla: Extremely good for us fire-types! Volt: It's been oddly peaceful these last few days... Slash: And I don't like it. I'm gonna scout around, see if there's any ladies for the Slash. Slash smiles slyly, and walks away. Claws: Ungh... Always looking for more girls. Can someone go make sure he doesn't go out of control? Sear: I will. Sherla: Come back soon! Volt: Stay safe. Sear walks after Slash, and looks around worriedly after a while. Slash: Looking for me? Sear jumps as Slash jumps out of a tree. Sear: Gah! You startled me Slash! Slash: You need to be prepared for stuff like that if you're gonna be in the Moresa Protection Force, or MPF for short. Sear: Fine, I guess I do need to toughen up a bit. ...Do you feel that? A small tremor is felt, and then some pebbles are shaken. Slash: I don't like this. I don't like this at- Suddenly a huge tremor shakes the ground, and part of the ground falls, revealing black lava. Sear: Black lava!? Several Pidove are seen flying away, and the black lava erupts from the ground, covering them, and when it goes back down, the Pidove are Shadow Pokemon. Sear: No way! Slash: SEAR, THIS WAY! Slash is running away, and Sear follows. More ground falls, and the Shadow Pidove chase after them.. Sear: Black lava transforms Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon? That's insane! Slash: Just keep running! Slash and Sear keep running until they get back to camp, where everybody else is already fighting off several Shadow Pidove. Volt: Slash, Sear, are you alright?! Slash: We're fine! Slash leaps at a Shadow Pidove, and slices into its chest, killing it. Sherla: Where did all these Shadow Pidove come from!? Sear: The ground collapsed a little ways away, and it fell into some kind of black lava, which erupted over the Pidove and turned them into Shadow Pokemon! Claws: Black lava!? Sherla uses Psychic on one of the Pidove, and flings it through a tree. Claws jumps over her, and uses Fury Swipes to kill three Pidove. Sear: Sherla, watch out!!! A Pidove is flying straight towards Sherla, using Aerial Ace. Sear jumps in front of Sherla, and the Aerial Ace hits him, knocking him into a tree. Volt: Sear, no! Volt uses Thunderbolt, and it instantly kills Pidove. Volt and Sherla run over to Sear, while Claws and Slash keep fighting the Pidove. Sear is bleeding from a hole in his chest. Sherla: S-Sear...? Please be okay... Volt: Sear, get up! The war isn't over yet, your job isn't over yet! Sear: Ungh.... Sear's chest begins to close up, and the blood seems to disappear. Sear: I'm...Not...Done...YET... Sear's entire body gets surrounded by a red glow, and his flame grows huge. Sear: FLAMETHROWER!!! Sear unleashes a humongous blast of fire that engulfs all the Pidove at once. Volt: Incredible... He has the legendary ability Blaze. He truly is powerful. Sear: This power... I've never felt it before... The aura fades, and his flame goes to regular size. Volt: That was incredible, Sear. Sear: That was... Awesome... Sear passes out. Sherla: Sear?! Sear! Claws: He's okay, I can sense his pulse. Volt: Good. We should camp out here for the night. Slash: Good idea. --10 Standard Hours Later-- Everybody is fast asleep except Sherla, who took up the last of the watch shifts. Sherla: If only he knew how I really felt about him... Claws begins to stir, and Sherla sees something flying towards them in the distance. Sherla: Claws, somebody's coming.... Claws: Mm... Hm? Claws gets up, and looks in the distance. Claws: It's Gale. Sherla's face brightens at the news. Sherla: H-He's coming? I better get some ma- er, rather, I should wake the others. Claws: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Claws helps her rouse the others, as a Moehawklett lands. Volt: Gale, good to see you again. Gale: You as well, Volt. And I see the Claws and Slash duo is united again. And... Ah, the lovely Sherla. Sherla blushes, while Volt, Claws, and Slash smile. Sear just looks on in confusion. Sear: So this is Gale? Gale looks in Sear's direction, and narrows his eyes. Gale: ...Have we... No, it couldn't have been. What's your name? Sear: My name is Sear. Gale's expression seems to change from calm to terrified for less than a second. Sear: Is something wrong? Gale: ...No. Nothing. Ah, but it is good to be reunited with my friends. And especially the lovely Sherla. Sherla blushes and giggles, while Gale gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Volt: Gale, Sear is the newest addition to the MPF. Gale: ...Addition to MPF? Congratulations, Sear, you must be very powerful. Slash: He has the ability of Blaze. And the extremely powerful attack of Flamethrower. Gale: Blaze?! That's... Good. Sear: ...Is there something you guys aren't telling me? Volt: Of course not. We tell you everything you need to know. Sear: ...But that's still- Gale: Now comrades, let us go forth through the Caves of Arknos in order to get to base! Sear: That sounds like it will- Gale: ONWARD! Gale flies forward, and the others begin to follow him. Sear: ...Nobody listens to me anymore. Whatever. Sear just sighs and follows. Category:Episodes